


New Arrivals And Old Problems...

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Little!Paige, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie finds herself staring at Trish and wondering what could have been...





	New Arrivals And Old Problems...

“Paige... slow down...”

Lita is following the girl even as Paige races into the yard, rolling her eyes with a sigh even as she settles at the table, knowing full well what comes next will no doubt cause a few problems, Mickie had already tensed in her seat at the sight of Lita, Fliss quick to wrap an arm around her when Mickie inched closer, clearly protective. Holly-Anne had sighed into her coffee, knowing what had to be coming and hating the inevitable fallout, she could see it coming already. 

Trish, running later than usual as she had needed to sign the last paperwork on selling her house, had arrived and been instantly greeted by the cry of ‘MOMMY’ and Paige all but tackling her to the ground leaping into her arms, Trish laughing even as she let the girl cling a while. 

“Mommy?”

Mickie had muttered, sighing even at the way Trish looked at her with slight surprise, her voice low. 

“Last I heard I was crazy for wanting this sort of life...”

Fliss had sighed, tightening her grip even as she felt Mickie nestle closer, stroking her hair lightly. 

“Relax Micks...”

Her voice is low. 

“Just let them settle in, you never know... maybe Lita softened the idiot...”

The jealousy hadn’t left Mickie’s eyes and Fliss sighed at the sight of Trish and Lita sat with Paige in their laps, kissing each other at Paige’s meek request. Paige had run off for a while after that, leaving Trish and Lita to settle in, Fliss’ grip on Mickie not loosening at all, her protective streak coming through fiercely. 

Nap time had come and Holly-Anne had gathered the Littles, separating off Alexa and Carmella from the group to settle in another room with Paige, knowing it was cruel but wanting at least a little payback for how stressed Mickie seemed to be. 

After the nap was over and the Littles came back out Paige had run straight to Lita, whining and pouting a little, Alexa had been mean, shoving the girl a little. '... you make Mommy pout so I don't like you'. Nobody had expected Lita to be soft with the girl and had not been surprised when she suggested Paige figure out how to fight back, sighing at her pout. 

“Paigey, that works on Momma Trish, not me...”

Paige had whined softly, noting Trish had moved away to answer her phone and using her chance easily. Her voice turning soft and babyish, ramping herself up to crying. 

“But Momma.... she was so meeean...”

The tiny snuffles and sobs worked their usual magic and Lita broke almost instantly, unable to stand the sight of Paige crying for more than a few minutes. 

“Baby.... Oh Paigey... come here...”

Lita had sighed, all but lifting the girl into her lap, fussing a little and cuddling the girl, not seeing Paige grin into her shoulder, nestling into her sweetly even as she did so. 

“You don’t hate me Mommy?”

“What? Paigey.... Honey.... God , you thought I hated you?“

“Mhm.”

Paige had nodded, looking away and refusing to make eye-contact even as she let herself smile a little, knowing Lita wouldn’t see it. She loved when she got away with this. Lita’s fussing had become a little more obvious and slowly Paige let herself relax into it, nuzzling into Lita’s neck. 

“I see she pulled the cute card on you...”

Trish is almost smirking as she returns, although she loves how soft Lita is for the girl sometimes, almost as much as she loves Lita’s smile when she’s soft on the girl. Paige had reached out for Trish then, making a small grabby-hands gesture until Trish gave in, curling herself around her wife and Little, stroking Paige’s hair even as she kissed Lita softly. 

Mickie had muttered something and risen, Holly-Anne rolling her eyes as she moved to get the Littles together, noting how quickly Fliss followed Mickie, an arm around her waist almost immediately, hating that they had to leave but knowing things would have to ease at some point.


End file.
